


Injury

by Wellthisdidntgotoplan



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, bobby gets hurt, but his boys love and care for him, can be read as platonic, pure softness, when doesn't he, wrote this in 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wellthisdidntgotoplan/pseuds/Wellthisdidntgotoplan
Summary: His head is pounding.The dull thumbing behind his eye and his blurry vision is distracting him from the loud talking happening in front of him.
Relationships: Adam Cole/Bobby Fish/Kyle O'Reilly/Roderick Strong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Injury

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :) Heads up I published this forever ago on tumblr, but I deleted my WWE sideblog because the pornbots would not leave me alone. Fuck tumblr and fuck pornbots. So on the off chance this seems familiar don't worry it's mine I just wanted to publish this somewhere.

His head is pounding.

The dull thumbing behind his eye and his blurry vision is distracting him from the loud talking happening in front of him. Bobby was trying hardest to not feel frustrated at himself. He knows it’s not his fault that Dream landed on his head. He’s _lucky_ that he isn’t concussed, but it’s the third injury he’s had in quick succession. First his knee, then his arm at Takeover and now his eye. It’s unbelievably annoying. Injuries are a hazard of the job, Bobby knows that. He also can’t help but, blame himself. He’s also fully aware he’s the only one to get injured all the time.

The boys don’t care that he’s injured. He knows this. Bobby, of course, knows this. They’re proving it in that moment. Roddy’s cupping his face, tilting his head inspecting Bobby’s eye. It’s soft and comforting, and Roddy looks concerned. Bobby is usually the one checking on the rest of them, it’s nice to be looked after for a change, even if Bobby hates the reasons why. Adam is pissed. He’s pacing back and forth behind Roddy. He’s rambling about how Dream is careless and in over his head, that they’ll get revenge. Bobby couldn’t even care. He just wants to lie down and sleep.

Roddy is humming in agreement with Adam, not really agreeing, but letting Adam rage. Normally, Bobby thinks Adam’s irrational rage is adorable, because Adam is adorable, but Bobby’s headache is getting worse and Adam is only getting louder. A sharp stinging behind Bobby’s eye makes him wince, that just throws Roddy further into his concern.

“Maybe you should go to the medics.” Roddy mutters worry seeping through his voice. It’s enough to get Adam to stop pacing and to turn to look over at him too.

Bobby pushes Roddy away softly so he can lie down on the bench. His throws an arm over his eyes, blocking out the harsh fluorescent light of the locker room, “I’m fine, just got a headache.”

Bobby doesn’t need to be looking at them to know they’re sharing a look. Ever since his knee all three of them have been more aware of Bobby getting hurt. They’re on high alert, they don’t want it to happen again, they all missed each other too much when he was out for that long. Bobby wants to be thankful. Happy that they really care, that they want Bobby to be ok, but Bobby is a grown man and a black eye is the least of his problems these days. He’s not a baby. He’s not used to this treatment and it throws him a bit.

All his prayers are answered when the locker room door flies open and Kyle strolls in. In his hand there’s an ice pack and aspirin. Kyle tosses them to Bobby, before offering him a bottle of water, all of which Bobby eagerly accepts. He downs the pills then falls back into his previous position. Kyle sits down next to him, lifting Bobby’ head up to slide his leg under Bobby’s head, fingers curling into Bobby’s hair. Kyle softly plays with Bobby’s hair, it feels nice. Bobby wouldn’t mind staying like this for a bit longer.

Roddy drops down to his knees in front Bobby’s face. He runs a hand down the side of Bobby’s face, that Bobby leans into. Bobby may not be used to all the soft touches and the concern, it may throw him a little bit, but it’s welcoming. He enjoys feeling loved by his boys. It’s all he could possibly want right now. Bobby closes his eyes again, focusing in on the soft touches, the warmth from Kyle and Roddy. It drowns out the pounding in his head. He can hear Adam rustling in the background, but he chooses to ignore whatever Adam’s doing to just feeling Kyle and Roddy.

Then, Roddy’s moving, and Bobby is chasing his hand. He likes the feeling of Roddy’s hand tracing his face, he likes Roddy’s warmth, and he doesn’t want it to go. He can hear Kyle laughing at him, but Roddy and Adam are talking now. Hushed tones with Kyle agreeing, Bobby still not bothering to focus in on the conversation, just leaning into Kyle’s hand in his hair. A hand slides into Bobby’s hand tugging slightly, making Bobby’s eyes open up to see Adam standing there. All their things packed away in suitcases behind him with Roddy.

Adam smiles down at him, “Let’s go, there’s no point of you sleeping here when there’s a bed calling your name.”

Suddenly, Bobby’s whole body aches to be in a soft bed and he lets Adam tug him up from his space on the bench. He stumbles a bit as he stands, his head rushing, the pounding getting louder, but Adam steadies him. He moves the ice pack slightly away from his eye checking the damage. He doesn’t say anything so Bobby knows it can’t be that bad. Still hurts though.

Kyle presses up behind him, looping an arm around his waist, holding him up as they start to walk out of the building. Roddy and Adam slightly ahead with all their bags and Bobby can’t help but love them all so much. Sometimes he forgets how important they are, it’s times like these were all he wants to do is be with them. They all love him, they all want what is best for him. Bobby may be frustrated with all his injuries, but his boys would never blame him. It makes him warm all over. It makes him feel appreciated. They just know how to make him feel better when he feels down. It’s the kind of love people dream of. But, he has it in three people.


End file.
